Rumors
by Ruell
Summary: " I can do this," Gwendal muttered to himself, fighting off the urge to not gag as he stiffly slid his arm around her waist. The feel of her warmth with the strings of her blouse, catching on his fingers had him leaning away. A sharp elbow to his side had him leaning back to her. He can't believe this... She finally blackmailed him into marriage. Shinou save him from this mess.
1. Chapter 1

The acidic taste of fear clung to her tongue, as she leaned away from thick sausage fingers. The man looked twice her senior, with a graying beard and a vicious gleam to his bright blue eyes. He's used to getting what he wants- and what he wants is her. His smirk said it all, as he reached for her again, faking a left to catch her chin in his hand. His signet ring shined brilliantly, along with his rings on his other fingers, while his index finger, rubbed under her chin almost fondly.

" A little fiesty, I can break you from that. You have smarts, which is a plus..." His eyes roamed over her breast and hips.

" Not much of a looker, bright side is you have birthing hips that women from my country would be envious of." As if that little piece of what is supposed to be a compliment, would soothe her ire. She had to stay put in her chair, like an obedient little girl, as her brother gazed on through avaricious eyes, rubbing his own hands together from the far side of the study, lingering behind a shelf of books. This was a set up. He turned back to Densham with calculating eyes.

" We can train her into the perfect little housewife- that is, if you're willing to pay."

She flew too high to the sun

she got burned.

Which brought her to the door of Gwendal's study at night, debating whether or not to knock on his door or simply barge in, as were her style. She looked down to the papers in her hand, and knew she had to do it. She opened the door, to reveal Gwendal scowling as he was signing documents for his majesty. He paused, seeing who opened the door, and stood when he noticed her mood.

" Anissina, what's wro- mmf!"

She had grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down into a hug, burrowing her face in his neck. He stiffly bent his arms to return her embrace, confused and concerned.

" _Gwen." _Her voice wavered, and he tightened his arms. She needed comfort, so he'll give it. He was at a loss, he had no clue on how to console an upset woman. What would his mother do?

_ " Whenever I was sad, your father would give me kisses and spin me around. Ah! Gwen, you should get yourself a lover, you would know what to do."_

She sniffled, and he turned his nose to her neck, and pecked a quick kiss to it, which earned him a surprised squeak. _'at least she quit sniffling' _ He then lifted her feet off the ground, walked out of the way of tables, and spun her, softly. At first she made a sound of protest, then he heard a small giggle, after that, a steady stream of laughter flowed from her. He moved her away from his body, so he can see her smile, pleased at his work.

Just as he lowered her back into a hug, she placed her palm on his jaw, tilted her head, leaning into him-

_Crash!_

There, on the floor, was the maids and his spy. Yozak laughed,nervously, as his eyes darkened and his scowl become livid.

" We were about to knock..." he trailed off, glancing at an amused Anissina, who was still in Gwenda's arms.

" Sure, and I'm guessing you wanted an audience and a show for your kindness?"

" Well, no... Not exactly..."

" My, my, Yozak, I never thought you were a closet pervert. Tell me, do you hide in my closet, as well?" Yozak inched back to the door, along with the maids.

" Let's just give y'all some space, yeah?" They retreated, as he closed the door back. Anissina sat on the desk, crossing her leg, smiling.

" Let's talk business, Gwendal."

Densham threw a bag of coins at the table.

" See what my sister is doing, and find out who this fiance' of hers is."

_If she is lying, she will be sorry_


	2. Chapter 2

_Densham's eyes looking down his nose- at me, laughing. His emerald signet ring glistening with all of his condescension. Even his hat suggested a certain sense of swagger with the plumage standing proud from his hat. He holds the purse, name, power in his clumsy hands. Mother has done nothing to talk some sense into the boy. His antics are not helping our people. It only benefits himself if it gives him more land. The only thing he and I share is our pride… And because of that pride, I can't possibly ask anyone for help. Especially his Majesty._

"_Anissina, I have told you before- please quit giving Greta ideas." Gwendal grouched at her from the doorway of her room._

_Except maybe one…_

Anissina flipped through her mother's Book of Trickery to help her 'trap a man' into marriage, or in her case, how to coerce Gwendal into helping her. But what will make him help her while keeping face? She can't tell the others it's a farce. They all too well know Gwendal's ideals of love and courting. How will they be able to look like the ideal couple? She'll need to teach him in the arts of acting. He's a soldier- surely he can catch her drift.

She hopes.

She stood up from her chair, marching over to her vanity.

First, a needed distraction…

Gwendal rubbed his temples, sighing as Gunther and Conrart repeat the concept of his speech-again- he honestly should've brought something to knit. They are getting on his nerves, not including meddlesome Yozak, his immanence, and his Majesty. The one being coddled. Why do they always choose to intrude on his privacy when he wants to relax? He wants peace, he wants a refreshment- he wants-

"Gwendal."

Great.

Anissina poked her head out, smiling. "A word?" He glanced to the table of idiots in front of his desk, to the poison woman.

"–Of course." He stood up, earning more stares as he willingly went to his childhood nightmare and friend. He quietly shut the door behind them, as Anissina rounded on him.

"I need you, Gwendal. Densham wants more influence, and to get that, he needs an alliance. And I hold the key to that. Do you know just how badly he wants it? He has been _drooling_ over your lands since we were knee high to a grasshopper." She ran her hands through her bangs. She sighed, as his face remained indifferent. She stopped her foot.

"Need I remind you, he wanted us to be betrothed since the moment he knew you were next to the throne?" She lifted a hand at Gwendal's mouth which opened for a rebuttal.

"Do not tell me that it is just me being paranoid. He was seeing money signs the second your mother was hinting about her abdication from the throne. You know how he loves a power struggle. You know what he told me? Hmm?" She put her hands on her hip, as she watched him shuffle his thoughts around.

"…No- I don't." She laugh humorlessly, eyes shining in contempt.

"He told me I better 'trap' that noble or I've failed as a woman. That my wiles aren't as good as mother's when she put her claws into father." Gwendal frowned.

"What do you want me to do, Anissina? I do not agree with your brother's ways. But this is a dispute between family… I am not your family." Her eyes gleamed in that familiar mischievous glint.

"But you will be."

Densham tapped his hands against the mahogany table, chin nestled on his fist, staring at the map of charted lands. His sister hasn't made any political advances yet. No, she was too busy with her gadgets and tomfoolery to do her job and bag a noble with wealth, land, and power. She has not even stuck her nose into a scandal. The very least she could be is a mistress. They had _some _influence. He even had mother gather up a list of potential lovers and husbands. He picked up a jewel from his box on the table, studying the bauble that had cost a pretty penny that a former suitor of hers bought. He was quite fond of her, indeed, that boy. Of course he was nobody of importance then. A vagabond in all sense of the word, a street tramp who lived in a brothel where his mom worked. He chuckled. Of course she attracted the ill repute wherever she went. Kept getting her hands dirty in the wrong linens of commoner's sheets instead of a king's.

"Dearest sister, don't you know your place?" She is quite the shrew, too. He just needed to find the right tamer for her. After all, her greatest asset is her womb. The boy couldn't afford a stone, but he bought a generic cubic zirconia replica.

"Lord Densham?" A voice questioned. He smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Trevor, do come in." A man with fair hair and blue eyes and a boyish face came in.

"I hear you been asking of my sister, lately?" The man shyly smiled, looking down.

"Yes, I was, um, hoping to ask your permission to court your sister." Densham smiled widely "And how have you been with your businesses?" Trevor nodded, his curls bouncing.

"All doing famously if I do say so myself. I even have a role in the government now- even a generous plot of land." Densham leaned forward.

"Do tell."

Lady Celi stood on the balcony, enjoying the sweet midsummer night breeze, along with the full moon. Her back to her eldest son, who was fumbling with a way to announce his presence and initiate the most awkward, sickening conversation he was coerced to do. He quietly strode up on the former queen. He coughs, eyes averting the smiling woman.

"Mother… tell me again why you chose this 'free love' business. Explain to me. I don't understand."

"Why the interest, now?" He stood next her, leaning on the rail, looking out into the distance.

"Because love has eluded me, I cannot grasp an abstract feeling." Lady Celi laughed softly, leaning away from her son.

" There was no love with arranged marriages, Gwendal. They were formal, curt, and cold. No warmth. Especially as a Queen. I had no say in my lovers. No, they had to be concubines, side dishes, and even servants. Who does that to their own people? I couldn't marry the one I actually loved. I had to be faithful to the man I only saw at court and at dinner a few times a year, that and making an heir." Gwendal heard his mother's malice as she spoke.

"That's all they wanted from us, anyway. A pliable toy that they can cast away on their whimsy. Thank goodness that our country allows women to rule. Or else all I'll be able to do is to sit on a throne beside the king and look pretty. Those kinds of countries demands the queen be the epitome of the ideal women." His mother laughed, tucking her hair back from the gentle breeze.

" The ever simpering woman. She mustn't speak unless spoken to, she cannot have one hair out of place, speak frankly, own land. She's a servant to her husband, she is expected to cook, clean, take care of the kids all by herself. She must, not an option, be able to do her ' wifely duties,' sick or not." Gwendal said nothing, listening to the crickets chirping.

_Do you know what my brother said to me?_

_I failed as a woman if I can't properly, snatch up a wealthy noble or king_

_He treats me a nothing more than a brooding mare._

"I understand the free will part in it, mother. I'm still trying to educate myself with the mere word." Lady Celi stood up, placing a loving hand on his back.

" I had hoped all my sons would find that one special person who would make up for all the emptiness that you've felt. To heal the wounds that hate has caused. His Majesty is doing his best to thaw those frozen feelings. I just want you all to be happy."

" As we do for you, Mother. You have also shared our weight in grief."

" My son," Lady Celi emotionally whispered, cupping his cheek.

_You don't even understand_

He leaned into his mother's touch.

_I am nothing more_

"Thank you."

_He's auctioning my womanhood to the wealthiest bidder_

Gwendal straightened out his uniform, standing up.

"Excuse me, Mother. There is something I need to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Gwendal was not happy

At all

Not only has the little vixen caught them in a ' romantic embrace' they were seen by the " lotto maids" who can't keep their mouths shut. He can only think of the stories they're telling of. He shuddered, looking back at the relaxed form of Anissina smiling at him. Her legs propped up on his feshly furnished oak desk, papers now wrinkled by her boots.

His eye twitched.

She shrugged. " It's only the maids, besides, I got you where I want you." Her grin turned predatory.

" Oh?" He took a step back, not liking her leaning forward, eyes shining in mischief.

" I seem to recall little Greta's birthday wish that me and her " Uncle Gwen"to get together- even your mother thinks it's a good idea." He frowned, he remembers quite vividly of his mother's enthusiasm of them marrying. She simply declared her whimsy over the breakfast table, the sound of utensils dropping on plates, and the spitting of water, could be in thanks of the absurdity of her notion.

" You know you're going to help me, and you know it." He stalked over to the door. " I doubt it, this is your business, Anissina, not mine." He retreated from the room. Anissna laughed, snatching a bottle from a drawer.

" Oh, it will be, my dear."

Later on, as Gwendal prepaired to leave to go on tour to another, recently developed kingdom, Anissina rushed up to him, just about to mount his horse.

" Gwendal!" he turned, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting up, and kissing him. She smirked as she heard the shocked gasps of his men, and the maids. She released him, and he looked at her, mouthing " You tricked me" she smiled, laughing.

" I love you, too, Gwen- come home to me in one piece,yeah?" Gwendal grumped, hopping on his horse.

Yep. Anissina is going to regret that.


	4. Chapter 4

Anissina sat in front of her vanity, brushing her hair. She had to fight off a giggle. Her lips still tickled from the kiss earlier that day. She had hoped that this will keep the rumor mill going. She didn't create dozens of fake love letters between her and Gwendal for naught. She wonders what is she to say to Gwendal's mother if she sees her at dinner. Should she be coy? What is their story? All she knows is that she needs to be wed to Gwendal before her brother finds her a groom. And she knows he will find the most macho one he could scrounge up. He wants her to submit- she will never submit. Gwendal will make sure of that. No doubt Densham has sent a spy for the validity of their romance, so she has to keep their appearance. Plant some articles of clothing in each other's rooms, schedule some sneak outs, and pose so they would be "caught" by the others. There is so much to do behind the scenes. That, plus teach Gwendal the merits of acting. He would need a bribe for his cooperation. A prize maybe? Maybe if she taught him to knit more properly? That could work. She set her brush down, and sighed. If only she could invent something to aid her in her need- but that would be too obvious. Oh well. She got up, holding a bottle of her favorite perfume. Time to mark her territory in Gwendal's room.

….

Gwendal shuddered, straightening up on his horse. One of his soldiers caught his movement.

"What is amiss, sir?" Gwendal grumbled.

"A witch just hopped on her broom."

…..

Gwendal's room is as Spartan as the last time she had snuck in. She crept to the right side of the bed, indented the pillow to make it look slept on, she ruffled the blankets as well. Next, she uncapped her scent to lightly dust over the bed. She even left two or three strands of hair on the bed for further proof. His desk was the next surface she decided to mess with. She was careful with sensitive documents that he needed to look over before he gives it to King Yuuri. She opened his desk drawer, shoving a stack of letters into it. Grinning, she danced over to his closet. There she threw open the doors, helping herself to some of his night robes and a pair or so of his shoes. While she brought a bag to cart her new treasures off into the night, she also strategically placed a few pieces of her toiletries in his closet's compartments. That, and her favorite nightie that was slightly risqué. She had now placed a footprint in Gwendal's space. She sprinkled some more of her scent on some of the lapels of his clothing, even left a suspicious smudge of lipstick on the collar. She gave herself a pat on the back. Plan "Make us Lovey Dovey" is a go. She packed up her things, and slinked from the room. '_Gwendal should be grateful a girl was even in his room'_

…_._

Dinner was in the dining hall that night, lamb on a bed of rice, complementing a nice wine, or punch for the young king. Anissina surveyed the table and it just contained her, His Majesty, Gunther, Greta, and Yozak. So far, it was uninteresting chatter around. She pretended to be more interested in her meal than the conversation. So word didn't spread as she had hoped. Then again, Gwendal's men respect his privacy and would not disclose his relationship. The only possible gossips would be the maids… and Yozak. She peered up from her plate, to see Yozak smirking at her. She poised her brow.

"Something interesting to you, hm?" He smirked. He leaned back with a wicked look in his eyes.

"You've been awful quiet, Anissina. Are you missing your favorite guinea pig?" She set her fork down.

"I don't know what you mean, Yozak." She picked up her wine glass, tilting it towards her lips. "And you've been naughty, Yozak." They shared a look which earned them a cough from Yuuri.

"So, what is Gwendal doing?"

"The usual, Your Majesty. Meeting the locals, establishing things and such." Yuuri nodded, going back to his food. Greta sighed.

"I hope Uncle Gwendal gets back, I miss him. Don't you, Anissina?" Yozak snickered.

"Yeah, don't you?" Yozak snickered. She placed her napkin on her plate.

"Of course, he skipped out on my experiment."

….

….

Densham read through the documents on his desk, so far the profits from Trevor are good. He wasn't of affluence, but he did have an uncle who owned a bit of land outside of the demon kingdom and into the human lands. The lad isn't much of a ruler, either, but that is a plus. He could always rule more land, himself. He set the papers down and called in his maid, Gloria in.

"Yes, Sir?" Densham laid some money out on the table, and scooted it her way.

"Find out what my sister is doing, and I'll give you more based on the report." She daintily placed the coins in her pocket, turning on her heel.

"As you wish." Densham leaned back in his chair, smiling.

"Sister, dearest don't you know I know when you're lying?" He even taken the liberty of picking out her wedding dress. Whatever ploy she has, he is going to find out.

….

…

Gwendal came home late that night. That, Anissina knew by the steps he took toward the study. She waited in his chair as he tiredly walked in, checking papers on his way.

"I assume you wanted to discuss what was with the kiss?" He warily stared at her.

"…Yes, that would be nice. My men kept giving me smirks and side glances." She snickered as he frowned, stalking over toward his occupied chair. Anissina stood up, laughing.

"Please, sit my dear." Gwendal glared at her, before taking a seat.

"Good." She then hopped on his lap, earning a surprised gasp from Gwendal.

"Anissina! Have you no shame?" His hands were up, avoiding her hips like she was a prostitute. She laid her legs out on his other leg, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Listen, my brother has eyes when he thinks he needs to be concerned. And with me seeing another man- he wants to make sure I am not lying." Gwendal scoffed.

"But you are." She lifted her finger, running it along his jaw, turning his head to her.

"No. I am not. We, you and I, are an item. We are crazy about each other, we didn't tell anyone about our romance because we wanted it to be special and that you are a man that likes to keep things private. That being said, it will not be private when we announce our engagement."

"Our what? I didn't propose!" Anissina smacked his knee.

"Yes you did, we were outdoors, enjoying the rose garden, when you asked for my hand. Got it?" Gwendal nodded. "Good, I know you don't like this, so I'll give you something in return. I will teach you how to properly make an animal of your choice for Greta, and I won't bother you with my experiments for a month." Gwendal's eyes sparkled, and his back straightened.

"This, she gestured to her in his lap, "Is to get you used to me being more friendly to you. Put your hands on my lower back." He slowly placed timid hands on her hips.

"We'll work on that." She smiled, cupping his cheek.

"I- "He opened his mouth, when the door opened.

"Gwendal, I was just- "Yozak paused, seeing Anissina in Gwendal's lap.

"I'll, uh, I'll come back later." He backed out of the doorway.

Anissina giggled, getting off of his lap.

"And that's how you start gossip." Gwendal groaned.

"Now he'll never shut up."

"That's the plan, baby!" She winked.

Shinou help him.


End file.
